A known impairment in radio receivers is multipath noise. Such noise is present where an antenna of the receiver receives a desired channel from multiple paths, e.g., as reflected off of buildings, other structures or geographical features. This noise may manifest itself as audio clicking or popping, or by causing a disruption of the signal.
One technique for mitigating multipath noise is to perform a hard mute, in which the radio output is silenced when the noise is detected. However problems with the hard mute include volume changes that may occur and/or if the mute is too long, an audible mute can occur.